1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray diagnostic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to drawing of a wire route projected line for an intravascular treatment, especially for passage through complete obstruction, and also relates to an improvement in a method of determining an observation direction in an intravascular treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, doctors rely on images of the inside of a body taken by an X-ray diagnostic apparatus to perform a catheterization procedure. During the catheterization procedure, the doctor may change imaging positions in accordance with the movement of a catheter, and change to an imaging position at which a vascular branch portion, if any, is easily viewed and then make an observation. A common way to change the imaging positions is to individually manipulate a top plate position and an arm position, which is, however, troublesome.
In the meantime, there is a conventional method known as autopositioning wherein frequently used imaging positions are preset (e.g., see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-197621). In addition, the imaging positions include the position of a holding arm and the position of a bed where the center of a beam passes through imaging position coordinates.
However, in the technique described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-197621, a plurality of imaging positions are independently preset in a discrete manner. Therefore, for example, along the movement of an imaging position from an imaging position (1) to an imaging position (2), there is not always a position at which an image should be taken. Moreover, an imaging time cannot be designated at a middle position. That is, it is difficult to obtain a motion which is necessary during the movement of the catheter and which captures, as serial imaging fields, a path where the catheter would move. Moreover, the imaging time cannot be freely changed at every imaging position. Thus, this technique remains at an autopositioning function that only provides the imaging positions as inconsecutive points.